


What's your favourite idea?

by sloandom



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloandom/pseuds/sloandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Puppets gather round Tony as he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's your favourite idea?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction, so it's very bad...

As Manny was painting another picture of a clown, Harry and Robin were out clubbing and taking shots. Manny heard some crying from the room down the corridor, so he went to investigate. He knocked on the door, the Notepad shouted "Go away!". Manny replied with a simple "Ok," and he left. After a couple hours Manny started to get really curious, and burst in the door. He saw the Notepad holding Tony in her arms. Manny's jaw dropped. "Are you ok?" exclaimed Manny, "Tony's TIME has come," replied the Notepad. Manny ran to Tony and said his goodbyes, then he ran to the telephone and phoned Harry and Robin and told them the current situation. They rushed home and gathered around Tony. "There's nothing we can do," said Harry, "He's run out of TIME" Robin said. "Goodbye, friends. But of course, everybody runs out of TIME," said Tony as he took his final breath.


End file.
